


﹆   Target Acquired.

by tsuyaaa



Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Peter Pevensie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: Petra is having troubles with archery, and well, Caspian offers to help.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	﹆   Target Acquired.

Petra always wanted to try out archery.

With her sister always carrying around bows and arrows, of course that would spike her curiosity. Even though she had a war to win for the Narnians, a bastard prince to trust in this, Petra still had time to try things out for herself.

"It's not gonna work, I am telling you." Susan spoke out near her, and Petra rolled her eyes, taking out another arrow. She was _the high King,_ nothing was impossible for her. Even hitting the red in that target board.

She let go of the flexible string, and the arrow stuck onto the tree behind the target board. Susan chuckled softly, and patted the other's shoulder. Petra stared at the arrow unbelievably, eyes scrunched up, letting out a loud huff, she took another arrow.

"You know what? I am going. Good luck on your own." The other said, and started walking away. The brunette let out a whine, saying, "Su you can't do this!" The other only walked away while laughing at the older's protests.

"Fine, whatever! I'll do this on my own." 

She was the _king,_ she's gonna figure this out on her own. Scowling, she walked over the target, taking the arrows sprayed on the floor, oh god, even though the arrows refiled themselves on their own _(due to some deep magic Aslan told them about, she ignored the bitterness that formed in her mouth when the lion crossed in Petra's thoughts)_ , the sight of arrows just layed around .. disturbed (?) her.

Putting all those back in the container, and returning to her initial spot, she started taking aim once more.

_“I am gonna break this board to bloody pieces.”_

* * *

Caspian, as usual, was walking around the area when he noticed the high king out of her mood.

She was standing with a bow and arrow, now finally dressed in more womanly robes. She shot at the target and failed miserably every single time. Caspian nearly laughed, and made his way to the girl nevertheless.

"High King Peter?" He called out, and noticed how her body tensed a bit before turning about. Petra's face was indifferent, staring at Caspian. "Do you need something?" 

Caspian trailed off with a noise, staring at Petra's figure that started taking the usual stance again. The prince noticed _few_ things wrong with it. 

What would you expect, the great king was bad at archery. Though Caspian is not that good at archery himself, he's heard a lot of praise from his tutor that his stance was _perfect._ Maybe, he could teach her—

Ah, the thought of being able to teach the other alone sent a sense of happiness in the male's veins. He watched the poor attempt at archery unfold again, and offered her,

"Maybe, I can teach you .. ?" It was an uncertainty, really, the girl had never even once asked the prince's opinion till now. even though he felt somewhat superior to Petra in this topic, the king's aura was far greater and stronger than a mere runaway prince's. As much he hated admitting it, she was _far_ greater.

Caspian expected a snappy ‘no thanks’ or anything like that, but the girl had turned to face him, eyes wide. She looked at his face for a few seconds before answering, "Sure."

He blinked. Twice. Did she just agree? 

A smile dawning on his face, he stepped forward, and stood right behind the Petra, hands moving near her but retracting the next second. 

"First, stand in the usual stance." He said, and she did as he said so. Caspian opened his mouth but immediately shut it. Petra was abnormally obedient .. can't she be like this always—

"Are you gonna make me stand like this the whole day?" She snapped, and the boy gulped, looking from Petra to the board.

"A little straighter would do." He said, and the girl moved a bit. Now she was _too_ straight. Caspian looked the girl up and down, and asked hesitantly,

"Is it okay if I .. t—touch you ..?" The girl's face snapped to his direction almost immediately, with widened eyes. Caspian stammered, finally saying, "To correct you posture that's all!" 

Petra turned back, and nodded lightly. The prince took this as a good sign, and rested his hand on her hips.

The girl visibly tensed at the sudden warmth at her curve. It felt somewhat good at the same time— wait, Petra no!

He straightened her correctly, now those warm hands moving from her hips to her shoulders. He relaxed it a bit, and moved to her elbows.

Each touch sent somewhat like, _electricity_ through Petra's skin, and the foreign feeling made her, somehow, content.

To Caspian, each contact was like wildfire. Her skin was exceptionally soft, even though she must've faced a lot more wars than he had ever did. This was even his first one for that matter, and her body was somehow magically aged down. He noticed her tensing at every touch, but didn't mind it and corrected her posture.

"Shoot." He whispered in her ear, and the girl did, arrow striking the target near the red circle. Just a bit closer and Petra would've got it.

The High King let out a laugh, and turned around, only to get startled by Caspian who was standing really close, and dropped the bow down. She stumbled back, but the Telmarine caught her in time, hands holding her forearms tight. Her own hands were caged between Caspian's and unintentionally touched his chest, just for a moment, he could feel her breath on his face. 

He briefly wondered if she could feel his hammering heartbeat.

Petra was not that shorter than him. Make Reepicheep roll into a ball and sit on her head she would be as tall as him. He expected that the High King will be much taller, much stronger than him. But right now, the girl trapped in his arms, he forget everything that he ever knew about _high King Peter._

She was not High King Peter, she was Petra Pevensie, a strong woman, who knows how to handle her sword, the one who had beaten Caspian in a duel. 

Her hair, Caspian noted the gold between brown in them. Some thick strands fell on her face, nearly covering her left eye. His hand retracted from its last place and brushed the bang away, tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

His breath stopped for a moment, and he could see her face clearly. The life in her eyes, the softness and rose-ness of her lips. He subconsciously leaned closer, and closer, and closer ..

Petra squirmed away from his embrace and took the bow, grass rustling while she did. That was enough to make Caspian come back from his trance, and he stepped back a bit.

He noticed the redness her face had, clearly flushed. She hurriedly swung the bow on her shoulder, side glancing Caspian, and paced away.

The Telmarine ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky, looking back at the direction Petra left. She was still pacing, and didn't look back. Caspian sighed.

Oh god, what just happened? He nearly _kissed_ the high king of Narnia. She would be so in hate with him now. This is gonna be the end of him, he thinks, and walked over to the direction where centaurs were to ask for a duel.

His heart was still racing, and he didn't know if something was wrong with him, but the thought of kissing Petra made his stomach churn. In a good way.

* * *

Petra's head was clouded with thoughts when she entered the tomb and sat down near the rock.

Did Caspian mean what he did back there? Kiss her? _His face was so close .._

She shook her head at the thought. Of course not! He must've just caught up in the spur of the moment. That's all, it was nothing else.

Petra hated herself for the light of hope, that Caspian _was indeed_ going to kiss her, lit up in her chest. This was not the bloody time to think about this.

She bought her knees together and laid her head on it, sighing again.

_Now is not the time for these feelings._

She chooses to ignore the warm feeling in her gut that was not so unfamiliar to her.


End file.
